


Finding his Oasis

by Shiny_zura



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Normal chaotic vibes, everyone else is kind of just there, kiss, yuki being confused for like most of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_zura/pseuds/Shiny_zura
Summary: Tenma has been dating Yuki for years and wants to propose.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Finding his Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at like 1 am and started writing.

Tenma and Yuki have been dating for a while now. Like years.

After weeks of procrastinating and doubting himself, Tenma has finally mustered up the courage to ask Yuki to marry him. And he needs the rest of Mankai to help him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you want? You better have a good reason for dragging us all out here." Banri complained. Everyone voiced their agreements. After a couple seconds of listening to their complaints, Tenma spoke up.

"Shut up and listen, it's important. I need your help." He answered.

"Hold on, Yuki-kun still out shopping. Shouldn't we wait for him?" Izumi pointed out.

"No we don't. This...is actually about him..." Seeing his nervous replay, Muku got nervous for him as well.

"What do you mean? Is he ok? Did you fight? Are you breaking up? Did he fall into a sewer somewhere with no way out and is slowly dying of starvation?! Did he get kidnapped by the mafia and is being held hostage for money?! I don't want Yuki-kun to die! Is he-"

"Muku! I'm sure he's fine, right Tenma?" Izumi interrupted.

"Yeah he's fine and no I'm not going to break up with him, just the opposite actually..." Tenma assured. After seeing their confused faces, he decided to elaborate. "I actually want to...propose to him." He answered sheepishly. All of their faces lit up in shock and then after a couple of seconds later, the chaos began.

"Congrats Tenten! Finally tying the knot huh?"

"Are there going to be triangles?"

"You're so cool Ten-chan! I wish I could be half a cool are you!"

"You're going to marry him?! That's so romantic! How are you going to do it? Oh! I'll get you some reference material from my favorite shoujo manga! Like this one manga on page 47 has a person-"

"Guys guys, calm down. Give Tenma room to breathe."

"As long as you stay within the budget, it's fine with me."

"Way to be a party pooper Sakyo-san."

"Huh?!"

"Guys shut up! Jeez, you're acting like he's said yes already. And to answer your question Muku, I do already have a plan on how to ask him. That's why I need your help on this." Tenma explained.

"Really? Okay sure! What can we do to help?" Izumi implored.

"Well, here's how it's going to go..." Tenma explained.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, they set their plan into motion. 

Banri and Taichi were sent out to take Yuki shopping to keep him away while the others set up the proposal venue. Tenma's plan was pretty simple really, but probably the best he could have ever done. Although they thought it would have been difficult to convince Tetsuro to build the set for them, he seemed more than happy to remake it at the last minute. Lucky the summer troupe's costumes didn't have to be changed too much. Even so, they had Omi to help with the adjustments.

Everything was going smoothly. All they needed to do now was wait for Banri and Taichi to drag Yuki over, casually get him to put on the costume for no reason, and push him onto stage. That's where the hard part came in.

Yuki would definitely notice that something was up if they tried to get him into costume out of nowhere. So to fix this problem, they convinced him that Izumi wanted them to clean out the costume rack on their way home. When they were going through them, Yuki noticed the very out of place costume that he wore so many years ago. Then other two ever so subtly ask him if he maybe wanted to try it on, for old times sake. Yuki complied surprisingly, even though he seemed a little suspicious, and put on the green costume. 

He was very surprised to find that it fit him, making him slightly confused since he knew that this costume should definitely not fit anymore. Then when he turned around, he noticed that Banri and Taichi were gone and replaced by a smiling director, which is where Yuki currently finds himself.

"Director? Why are you here? I thought you were back at the dorms? And where's Banri And Taichi?" As Yuki kept asking more and more questions, Izumi only got more and more gitty.

"Do you remember your first performance Yuki-kun?" Izumi questioned with a big smile on her face.

"What do you mean? Of course I remember it. Why are you bringing that up?" Yuki answered back, confused.

"Well," Izumi paused to stifle a giggle, "You might want to remember everything you did in that play right now." Before Yuki could ask her to explain more, she grabbed his hand and pushed him onto the stage. 

When Yuki looked up, he noticed that Tenma was standing there, all dressed up in his Ali Baba costume. Only then did Yuki notice the old set to Water Me. Before Yuki could ask him what was going on, Tenma spoke.

"I hope you remember your lines, Scheherazade." He said with a grin on his face.

"Hmph, you're lucky I do, Ali Baba." After he said that, the curtains began to rise. Then the spotlight shined on him.

"Tonight I have another tale to share with you. One of a thousand tales that capture the imagination..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The play was going great. 

Yuki still didn't know exactly why everyone just decided to perform Water Me again and not tell him ahead of time, but he went along with it for now, although he was going to make sure interrogate Tenma once this was over. 

He didn't know what they were planning, but he was more than sure that they were up to something. Not only was this 'random play performance without informing him' highly suspicious, there wasn't even a real audience! It was just their other troupe mates watching the show. Oh well...the play was going to be over soon so his questions will be answered shortly.

"Why did you come here, you idiot?!" Scheherazade yelled in frustration.

"Don't ask me, I don't know!" Ali Baba responded. Then smoke appeared and Misumi, as the Genie, jumped through.

"Well, Master?" He questioned, "What is your final wish?"

"For my final wish..." he paused and looked directly at Yuki, then slowly knelt on one knee. "I wish that Rurikawa Yuki will marry me." He smiled and pulled out a ring. Seeing Yuki's shocked face only made him smile wider and he continued. "Yuki, I love you. I don't know how I did it, but I somehow made you fall in love with this useless actor. I love you so much. I love how your eyes light up when you find cute accessories or when you find a new fabric to make clothes out of. I love our back and forth teasing or your adorable face you make when you're hyper focused on sewing. I want to stay with you forever. So I ask this of you now, Rurikawa Yuki, will you marry me?"

Yuki hasn't cried a whole lot in his life. Sure a few stressful moments here and there, but he's not much of an emotional person. But right now, he couldn't control it.

"You useless, idiot actor!" He yelled, then paused to catch his breath. "What do you think?! Of course I'll marry you, hack!" He ran down the steps he was standing on and hugged Tenma so hard that he almost dropped the ring. 

Everyone else was cheering and congratulating them. The newly afianced couple released themselves from the hug and Tenma put the ring around his fiance's finger. All four troupes gathered around them, asking a million questions about the future wedding.

"That was so romantic Tenma-kun! I can't wait to have a shoujo manga wedding like yours will be!"

"Yuki! Tenma! You're going to let me be the triangle at the wedding, right?"

"Congrats Yuki-chan! Ten-chan! Can I be the best man?"

"What! No fair Taicchan! Yukki! Tenten! You're going to make me the best man, right?"

"Guys! Guys! Calm down! Give them some room! Ugh I'm getting deja vu..."

"Like I said before, you can do whatever, as long you stay within the budget."

"And like I said before Sakyo-san, stop being such a party pooper."

"Huh?!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled out. He gave out a sigh, then looked up with a smile. "Jeez, you guys were all in on it, huh? Tch.." He looked up at Tenma. "I didn't think the Hack could come up with such a plan." He said with a smirk.

"What did you say?!" Tenma yelled out and everyone started to laugh. He eventually joined in.

"Well, congratulations you two. We're going to head back to dorms. We'll give you some alone time." Izumi said and began to walk back to the dorm. Everyone else congratulated the couple on their way out and soon, it was just the two of them. Yuki and Tenma took a seat on the edge of the stage, holding hands and just enjoying the silence. After a couple minutes, Yuki turned to look at Tenma and broke the silence.

"Hey Tenma?" He said softly. Tenma turned his head to look at Yuki. "I love you." The seamstress whispered and smiled. Tenma smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. After a minute, he spoke up.

"I love you too." He responded back and returned back to his fiance's lips.

Ali Baba may have never found the legendary oasis filled with riches, but Sumeragi Tenma found his oasis and he'll never let go of it.


End file.
